<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>海尼森审判 by plaguecity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742125">海尼森审判</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaguecity/pseuds/plaguecity'>plaguecity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Siegfried, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Reinhard, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prison Sex, 吉莱</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:42:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaguecity/pseuds/plaguecity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>破坏和约、发动侵略战争、并核平了同盟一颗领星后，银河帝国的omega皇帝莱因哈特被突入伯伦希尔的同盟军俘虏。<br/>此后莱因哈特被带到海尼森监狱关押，并将在军事法庭上，以反和平密谋罪、侵略计划及实行罪、战争罪和反人类罪四项罪名受到审判。<br/>警告：<br/>这是一个吉和莱10岁一起逃去同盟，15岁后分道扬镳，莱回到帝国，吉一直在同盟的if线。（说好的pwp呢解释这么多剧情x）<br/>非常非常有病。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>海尼森审判</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一阵电子锁鸣响，红发高个的同盟军官走进玻璃牢房。<br/>
莱因哈特认出了他。<br/>
齐格飞，他年少时的朋友，他曾经最好的朋友......这也许是他最后的机会。如果他不想被绞死的话。<br/>
问题是，他还记得他吗？</p><p>“不用解开他的手铐。他的战斗力很强——我们最好不要冒险。”齐格飞制止了卫兵的动作。对方二人点头称是。他们看了一眼这个美丽安静、甚至显得有些孱弱的omega皇帝。时至今日，他的样子也很难叫人把他和那个令人闻风丧胆的暴君联系在一起。<br/>
他并不像是鲁道夫大帝的精神继承人。他更像是美神苏生。</p><p>莱因哈特听到了他的话。他的心下沉了一点。<br/>
“......齐格飞？”他在那二人离开关押他的单间后故作平常的问他，“好久不见。你现在是同盟的上将了吧？”<br/>
齐格飞走到他身边打量他。他确实没有任何给他解开手铐或者脚镣的意思。但是无所谓，反正即使他真的放开他，他也不能做什么。他已经在累日高烧中筋疲力尽，昨天才开始能够正常活动。<br/>
“吉尔菲艾斯，”齐格飞纠正他的称呼。当他开口的时候，态度倒是非常的温和，和莱因哈特记忆中一样。<br/>
“是你当初要我叫你齐格飞，”莱因哈特试图唤起他的一些旧日回忆，“我一开始——”<br/>
“我知道，”齐格飞、不，吉尔菲艾斯甚至在他身边坐了下来。<br/>
“但我现在想要你叫我吉尔菲艾斯。可以吗？皇帝陛下......莱因哈特？”<br/>
这是什么意思？莱因哈特有点迷惑。但是......他又看了一眼吉尔菲艾斯。他们现在坐的非常近、非常近，他几乎能碰到他的手。<br/>
这也许是好的预兆。</p><p>结果是他先盖住了他的手。莱因哈特几乎退缩了——但他没有任何理由退缩。这不正是他希望的发展方向吗？不然他还能怎么利用他们曾经的情谊呢？吉尔菲艾斯是一个圣人......你只能指望圣人在一种时候犯错。<br/>
“你在害怕我吗？”吉尔菲艾斯叹气，“你没有任何理由害怕我，我害怕你才对......你可是发动核武器摧毁了一整颗同盟的行星。”<br/>
他海蓝色的眼睛充满温柔的沉痛和忧伤的谴责。<br/>
“前三项罪名，反和平密谋罪、侵略计划及实行罪、战争罪，审理结果都出来了。明天就要开庭审理最后一项：反人类罪。你不仅当年对威斯塔朗特坐视不理，如今又主动核平了德奴仙......这两件事明天都会拿来庭上受理。”<br/>
莱因哈特配合着露出悔过的神色。他是有理由的......但他不想提起。德奴仙？他毫不后悔；威斯塔朗特？也许有一点。但那都是过去的事情了。如果一直纠缠于过去的事情——他根本走不到今天。<br/>
“结果是什么？”他像小时候那样，靠近他的肩膀。他用空着的那只手卷了卷他的红发。锁链叮当作响。<br/>
“我不应该透露给你。”吉尔菲艾斯主动让他靠在他的肩头。<br/>
莱因哈特耐心等着他的下文。如果他真的不想告诉他，就不会来找他，更不会提起这件事。他恢复了一些自信，脑子也更清晰了：吉尔菲艾斯一定是想要帮他。那他就要抓住这个机会——在吉尔菲艾斯的同情心被正义感战胜之前。</p><p>“注射死刑，3个月之后执行。”这比他想象的还要好一些……<br/>
“不过，”吉尔菲艾斯继续说，他的手现在放在莱因哈特的领口，开始解他的系带。莱因哈特皱眉。虽然他想的也是这样，而且吉尔菲艾斯总比别人好......但他们至少应该先谈好条件。何况他现在并不在发情期，他的甬道非常干涩……还有旧伤。他冰蓝色的眼睛变暗了一点。<br/>
“不过什么？”他问。他的囚服散开了，只是因为手铐和锁链的阻拦，才没有完全滑下。<br/>
吉尔菲艾斯似乎觉得散开的囚服非常碍事。<br/>
“你可以暂时替我打开手铐，把它剥下去。”莱因哈特确实没有别的意思。他对吉尔菲艾斯的肉搏能力很了解，而且这里到处都是守卫。<br/>
吉尔菲艾斯的回答是用那件长条布料将他的前肢彻底绑在一起。<br/>
“不过等到你的最后一项罪名、反人类罪，的审判结果也出来之后，就不只是注射死刑了……十有八九会是绞刑。”这就是莱因哈特一开始预测的结果......<br/>
“到那边去。”他告诉他。</p><p>吉尔菲艾斯搂住他的腰，帮助因为上肢被缚而难以保持平衡的莱因哈特走到房间正中。<br/>
他抬起桌脚，让圆柱状的桌腿插进莱因哈特赤裸双足间的镣铐间隙。他又拿来一把椅子，让椅背穿过莱因哈特臂间、靠在桌沿，然后指示莱因哈特跪在椅面上。<br/>
木头做的椅面太硬了，莱因哈特觉得膝盖发疼。而且他的前臂被绑的太紧，间隙太窄，椅背紧紧抵住他裸露的胸部，不平的纹路夹磨着他两个敏感的乳头。他今天似乎格外敏感一些。<br/>
他也许是想惩罚他......但这对他来说根本算不上惩罚。</p><p>“我不是要惩罚你，”吉尔菲艾斯又一次直接听到了他的心声，他走到桌子另一侧，面对着他。<br/>
他坐下来，拿出一台速记终端，似乎准备打字。<br/>
莱因哈特迷惑了。<br/>
“......吉尔菲艾斯？”他不是要干他吗？他们不是要做交易吗？<br/>
“你在想什么，莱因哈特？”吉尔菲艾斯责备他，“和囚犯发生关系是违法的，即使这个囚犯罪大恶极。我不能知法犯法——你知道我从来不是那种人。”<br/>
“把屁股翘高一点，腰塌下去。对，再高一点。就是这样。”他神情自若的接着给出完全相反的命令。<br/>
莱因哈特感到了认知紊乱。<br/>
“我不是要惩罚你，虽然你确实从任何一个方面来说都做错了，”吉尔菲艾斯继续刚才的话题。<br/>
“我是来帮助你。我有办法让你减刑。”<br/>
这才是重点……莱因哈特屏气凝神。他一时感觉不到胸口那种若有若无、持续发酵的胀痛了。</p><p>“什么办法？”吉尔菲艾斯似乎故意吊着他，他不得不出声追问。<br/>
红发的同盟上将皱眉。<br/>
“这是你应该关心的第一个问题吗？如果你现在唯一只关心用什么办法减刑——那我还是不说出来为妙。”<br/>
莱因哈特费力琢磨着他的话。他的膝盖有点发抖，现在是夏天，同盟给他准备的囚裤非常单薄，起不到任何缓冲作用。<br/>
然后他灵光一现。他想起来小时候和吉尔菲艾斯无数次这样的对话。<br/>
“我错了，吉尔菲艾斯......我以后再也不会这样了。”他就是想听他认错道歉而已。之后他就会原谅他。和以前每一次一样。<br/>
除了这次似乎有所不同。<br/>
“就只是这样吗？”吉尔菲艾斯追问。<br/>
还有什么？莱因哈特真的想不起来了。<br/>
吉尔菲艾斯看上去非常生气。他站起来，绕过桌子，走到莱因哈特背后。</p><p>他扒开他的囚裤，一直往下，如法炮制用它缠紧他的双脚。莱因哈特现在不得不将全部力量压在胸前的椅背上。他的乳头发硬挺起——被磨得更疼了。<br/>
但是莱因哈特心里反而松了一口气。他听到身后传来解裤带的声音。说实话，他现在宁可挨一顿狠肏也不想再去思考自己到底错在哪了。<br/>
他又一次预测错误。<br/>
吉尔菲艾斯不停的要求他抬高屁股，直到他的穴口露出，那里面遮掩着通往另一个岔道的两片软肉也隐约可见。<br/>
然后他举起抽出的皮带，用尽全力的，从右上斜拉向左下给了他一下。莱因哈特差点咬断自己的舌头——他两瓣圆鼓白腻的屁股立刻肿起一道红印，更糟糕的是，皮带扣不偏不倚抽在他的穴口，圆钝的钩尖挖进了那两片深红的嫩肉。就这么一下——他被抽出水了。<br/>
“等、等一下......吉尔菲艾斯！”他立刻叫停。但是显然吉尔菲艾斯不会听他的，他之后的每一下都打在几乎同样的地方，就像他在射击考场上次次命中靶心的连枪。莱因哈特小时候只觉得佩服和骄傲，直到现在......他终于知道了靶子是什么感觉！<br/>
“我不知道......吉尔菲艾斯，你告诉我......？”他不得不用力向前，把绑在一起的上肢摔上桌面。他金色的长卷发瀑布似的在桌上流淌抖动。<br/>
我明明不在发情期......莱因哈特心想。<br/>
但是他从穴口开始、到两片蚌肉似的生殖瓣，到那一截发麻的肉道痉挛不止，像是得了疯病的病人，不停的——口吐白沫。</p><p>吉尔菲艾斯不满的停下了动作，看着他眼前的杰作。<br/>
“算了，”他说。他看了一眼变得湿湿嗒嗒粘粘糊糊、不知道还能不能用的皮带，草草把它塞进莱因哈特一吞一吐的肉穴——免得他漏风着凉、再次发烧。<br/>
他走回桌子对面坐下，准备继续干正事。他是想让他明白自己的错误，不是要让他爽的。<br/>
莱因哈特果然是长大了，和小时候不一样了，他想。他完全是一个成熟的、像剥了壳的蜗牛或者挨了刀的树枝那样，比起叫痛只会不停的分泌粘液的omega了。</p><p>“我帮助你减刑的前提是，你必须对我说出全部的实情，”他决定单刀直入，和莱因哈特没有必要绕那么多弯子。他也听不懂。<br/>
“你有没有对我撒过谎，莱因哈特？你到底是为什么突然决定核平德奴仙？真的像你在笔录上说的那样——只是头脑一热，想做就做了吗？”当然，他的原话说的更过分、更挑衅。但他不想原封不动复述一遍鼓励他。<br/>
莱因哈特迷迷糊糊的趴在桌上看着他。吉尔菲艾斯为什么停下来了？他绞紧了腔道内的皮带，太薄了，还不够，他更里面的地方还没有......<br/>
“你不记得了吗？那我提醒你。”<br/>
吉尔菲艾斯调出一叠照片在他眼前摊开。<br/>
莱因哈特努力辨认，然后他意识到了。<br/>
他的脸烧了起来。而那并不只是因为恼羞成怒。</p><p>“这是什么？”他问他。<br/>
“我不知道，”莱因哈特移开视线。<br/>
吉尔菲艾斯摇头，“不要撒谎，莱因哈特。你现在对我也要撒谎了吗？我是世界上唯一一个在你做了这些事后，还愿意原谅你的人了。”<br/>
他从门边拉来一辆推车，揭开消毒布——这几乎像是一个手术台。<br/>
“你如果不说实话，不把发生了什么完完全全告诉我，”吉尔菲艾斯拿起一把剪刀，剪开莱因哈特的囚服，把那些碎布抽出扔在一边。然后他给他换了个姿势，让他靠坐在椅子里，双腿悬张架在两边扶手上。链子轻微勒进他的皮肉里。莱因哈特门户洞开，吉尔菲艾斯的皮带像一条湿漉漉的海蛇从他往两边拉伸的生殖瓣间探头探脑。<br/>
“......我又怎么能帮助你呢？”吉尔菲艾斯说完了剩下的话，半跪在莱因哈特面前。</p><p>“你记得这个吗？”他问莱因哈特。<br/>
他给他展示一把透明的，像是鸭嘴钳和游标卡尺的杂交产物。<br/>
莱因哈特摇头。他不记得……但是仅仅是看到它，他就觉得……隐隐作痛。<br/>
“你的记性真的很差……又或者是你故意不想记住？”吉尔菲艾斯又要叹气了。为什么莱因哈特总是这么让他操心呢？<br/>
“这些照片就是这样拍出来的……”他把桌上的照片拿到他面前，一张接一张的给他看。<br/>
“你刚被俘虏的时候，高烧昏迷，”吉尔菲艾斯一手握住他的膝盖，另一手握住那个透明的器具，用它的长嘴抵开莱因哈特穴口中两片充血的肉瓣，他稍微碾磨，调整角度，夹住了皮带的一端。<br/>
“我们的医生、同盟的医生，出于人道主义的考虑，就是用这个给你做的检查。那些照片上的器具就是它，而那些粉红色的嫩肉就是透视灯下，被它撑开的你的内部……你看，虽然你是一个刚刚按下核按钮、制造了骇人听闻惨案的暴君，民主国家的医生仍然把你当作一个普通的omega来照顾你……”他一点点的把那条皮带抽出来，它已经被莱因哈特的液体浸润了。他看上去像是在给他接生，而他生出了一条海蛇。<br/>
“我看过你的检查报告，”吉尔菲艾斯把那条报废的皮带扔到一边。<br/>
他站起来，抬起他线条优美的下颌，海蓝色的眼睛温柔而充满鼓励的和他对视。<br/>
“你的腔道有暴力侵犯的痕迹，但是没有检测到精液残余。还有我们发现你时地上二十几个死去的同盟士兵尸体……莱因哈特，到底发生了什么？”</p><p>“你是被轮奸了吗？所以才想要这样报复回去？”他直接问他。<br/>
“如果是这样的话，你最好告诉我，陪审团都是人，人是情绪化的生物……而你的外表非常有说服力，足以惹人同情。”他将他的一缕金发拨到他的胸前。<br/>
“我给你准备了至少三种辩护方案，哪一种都足以避免让你被绞死……想想看，莱因哈特，如果你被公开绞死，你也许会失禁，人们会对你美艳的尸体议论纷纷，而你那些幸存下来的臣子们又会怎么想你呢？你的士兵会怎么想你呢？”这么明显的事情，他还需要劝说一语不发的莱因哈特，来和他合作，给自己减刑。<br/>
“我想要保护你，莱因哈特。即使在你做了这么多事之后……我仍然想要保护你。”<br/>
他弹了弹他可爱的、红肿发硬的乳头。谁能在看着他的时候，相信莱因哈特做过任何坏事呢？<br/>
“但是你要和我合作……你要对我说实话，回答我的每一个问题。”<br/>
“明白吗？”他用洁净的纱布擦掉了莱因哈特双腿间的水。后者眨了眨冰蓝色的眼睛。<br/>
他终于点头了。</p><p>吉尔菲艾斯列了一个清单，把清单投影在牢房的玻璃上。<br/>
他看向清单的第一条。<br/>
“第一个方案：我们要找到一个有性犯罪前科的嫌疑人。”医生们没有在莱因哈特的生殖腔里检测到精液，所以谁也说不清那些暴力侵犯的痕迹是怎么来的。也许银河帝国的omega皇帝就是有这种癖好呢？专制国家元首的怪癖无穷无尽。<br/>
但是如果他们能找到哪怕一个嫌疑人，有前科的嫌疑人，那他们就有了方向。虽然死人不会说话，但是，也幸好死人不会说话……他们可以替死人说话。只要故事讲的足够好，总有陪审员会买账。何况莱因哈特这么漂亮，只要他克制住别犯混，他甚至可以显得楚楚可怜，完全像是一个受害者。<br/>
“我不记得了……”他是真的不记得了。他当天的记忆一片混乱，他记住的只有自己的怒火。<br/>
“我知道，这很正常，”吉尔菲艾斯体谅的说，“不过我可以帮助你回忆。你只要保持诚实。”<br/>
他从推车的第二排拿出6个橡胶模具。6个大小不同、颜色不同、但是同样逼真非常的、男性生殖器的模具……6个栩栩如生的假鸡巴。<br/>
“我动用警察署的关系进行了排查，这是最后锁定的6个有长期性犯罪记录的嫌疑人。我从他们的尸体上取下模子，3D打印出这些……告诉我，莱因哈特。”他鼓励他。<br/>
“他们中的哪些真的进入过你？”<br/>
“我觉得……”莱因哈特看着它们，他感到一阵恶心……他觉得他们都进入过他。但是他不记得了。他不能确定。<br/>
“没关系，”吉尔菲艾斯表现的非常耐心，像是对待一个幼儿园的小朋友。虽然莱因哈特已经25岁了，但他还是没有他就寸步难行——随时闯下大祸。<br/>
“从左边、浅褐色的那个开始，莱因哈特，”他指点他。他不想干扰他，最好是让莱因哈特自己来。他应该感到这一切都在自己的掌控之下，以免引起更多的负面抵触情绪。他当然希望帮助他，但也需要莱因哈特的配合。<br/>
“你一个一个的拿起这些东西，自己找角度，扒开你的穴口和生殖瓣，把它们轮流塞进你的肉道和生殖腔里……也许你会回忆起来什么。”<br/>
“没有关系的，莱因哈特，”他握住他脚踝上的镣铐，递给他第一个假阴茎，包住他的手让莱因哈特自己握住，“你感受一下……是你自己拿着它，没有别人。你没有什么好犹豫的。”<br/>
他松开他的手。从上往下的、俯视的、温和的、鼓励的看着他。<br/>
莱因哈特的手动了一下。然后他似乎觉得一只手做这件事有点困难。他靠在椅背上，更大幅度的分开双腿，臀部向上抬起。吉尔菲艾斯用照明镜给他打光。<br/>
他看着镜子里、自己性器下方被拉开的穴肉。莱因哈特意识到自己都没怎么观察过它，除了在发情期的时候，用乱七八糟的东西对付一下它……他双手握紧那个褐色假鸡巴的底座，他的手心有点出汗，但他还是忍住了。他让它的龟头先接触自己的穴口，然后往里，挤进两片小肉之中，再往里……他按照吉尔菲艾斯的指导，回忆着当时到底发生了什么，他试图找到似曾相识的角度和感受……<br/>
吉尔菲艾斯听到莱因哈特已经开始嗯嗯啊啊的低声叫唤了。他拿出录音笔。<br/>
为了保证回忆的真实性，他还有很多问题要问他。</p><p>“这个呢，莱因哈特？它真的进入过你吗？它的主人干过你吗？”莱因哈特已经试到第四个了，这也是最长最大的一个。他现在浑身发抖，如果不是吉尔菲艾斯托着他，他随时能从椅子上摔下去。<br/>
“我觉得......也许，嗯......我觉得是......啊嗯......我......”吉尔菲艾斯又牺牲了一包纱布去蘸干莱因哈特的淫水。他可真是太能流水了，一个25年没有被标记过的omega，就像一个放了好几个月的桃子：外表看上去还对付，但只要稍微一掐，手就会被汁液打湿。<br/>
但是和他流水的能力相比，他在其他方面就不尽如人意。他的指认非常模糊，一会说他很肯定、一会又在追问下推翻。他形容自己感受的能力也很差，吞吞吐吐、词不达意。如果吉尔菲艾斯是一个律师的话，那么莱因哈特一定是最糟糕的客户。<br/>
但他不怪他。他会帮助他慢慢进步。<br/>
“不要只想着是或否，那样信息不够，当然想不清楚。你要多想想环境、细节......比如，”吉尔菲艾斯决定违背原则推他一把。<br/>
他按住莱因哈特的手腕，稳住那根青筋暴起的假鸡巴，以一个侧切的角度往里推，不顾莱因哈特微弱的阻拦一直推到他的生殖口，然后巨大的龟头挤进了生殖腔。他及时扯住莱因哈特条件反射想要踹他的小腿，链子绕了几圈在扶手上绑紧。他猛地整个抽出假鸡巴，只留一个龟头卡住生殖瓣，又在莱因哈特叫出声之前更用力的推回去，直接撞开他的生殖腔、撞进他柔嫩的宫壁。莱因哈特的叫声卡在喉咙里延迟了几秒才释放出来，然后他接着以同样的力度和逐渐加快的频率抽插他，每一下拔出来都带出来一股淫水和外翻的红肉。莱因哈特的叫声、喘息声和呻吟声连成一片，眼泪和他下面的水一起比着流出来。现在终于有一点现场还原的感觉了。<br/>
“我问你，莱因哈特......这一根真的进入过你吗？”<br/>
“是的……啊吉尔、吉尔菲......呜啊......我很肯定......我真的......”他的回忆翻涌起来，他记得它......还有很多别的......它们每一根的形状、力道、角度......莱因哈特的肉道痉挛了好几次，他的腔肉似乎比他记性更好、更坦率、更......<br/>
吉尔菲艾斯观察着莱因哈特的表情。他相信了他的指认，唯一的问题是......<br/>
“那么，你当时是什么感觉？”<br/>
莱因哈特泪眼迷蒙的看着他。什么感觉？<br/>
“被这些鸡巴干的时候……你是什么感觉？你觉得爽吗？你流水了吗？主动抬高屁股了吗？像你现在这样......手指插进自己的肉缝里，扒开自己的肉瓣，配合这些鸡巴的进入了吗？”<br/>
莱因哈特似乎被问住了，他半天回答不上来。他两腿之间的水流的更顺畅了，整个下体几乎是波光粼粼。<br/>
吉尔菲艾斯知道了答案。<br/>
所以唯一的问题是，这听上去根本就不像强奸或者轮奸。<br/>
这听上去像是莱因哈特发情了。</p><p>于是他现在面临第二个问题。<br/>
吉尔菲艾斯看了一眼玻璃上的第二条辩护思路：非自愿性辩护。<br/>
他需要证明，莱因哈特确实是在非自愿的情况下，被迫和那些被他事后杀死的同盟士兵发生的关系。<br/>
而这现在看起来非常困难。</p><p>吉尔菲艾斯把那根假鸡巴拔出来扔到一边，它的任务已经结束了。莱因哈特的腔壁挽留无果，只好又泄一波洪以示惋惜。<br/>
在他的坚持下，莱因哈特对着录音笔自己又说了一遍。<br/>
“大概有......二十几个人，进入了我......我确实......我流水了，很多水......我主动绞紧过其中一些鸡巴……我有爽到，我有产生快感，”他断断续续的边说边抬头看吉尔菲艾斯的表情。他看上去快要崩溃了。<br/>
但是这又有什么办法呢？他25岁了，不是15岁，他还是个皇帝。人总得面对自己犯下的错误，不是吗？<br/>
“我对其中一些人、说过‘用力干我’，我还要求另外一些人‘不要出去’，”他越回忆浑身颤抖的越厉害，”我不知道我事后为什么会那么生气......我没有，我一开始没有说同意。”<br/>
“你确定吗？”吉尔菲艾斯注意到了他的最后一句话。<br/>
莱因哈特非常可怜的看着他，点了点头。<br/>
这也许是一个突破口，吉尔菲艾斯想。<br/>
但是仍然......他又看了一眼莱因哈特。<br/>
他似乎隐隐约约闻到了什么。<br/>
空气里弥漫着一股浅淡的，难以捕捉的花香。</p><p>他想到了。吉尔菲艾斯皱眉。<br/>
“莱因哈特......当时，这件事发生的时候，你穿着什么衣服？”<br/>
“我的军装......和往常一样。”<br/>
莱因哈特又在撒谎。<br/>
“是吗？可是我们那天赶到的时候，房间里并没有你那件银黑相间的军装......你到底穿的什么？”<br/>
莱因哈特紧张了。他不是穿着他的军装吗？可是他的记忆里就是这样。他像往常一样，在他的房间里，他有点发热，然后他们冲了进来，把他按倒在地，然后......<br/>
等等，他为什么不在舰桥指挥战斗，而在自己的房间里？莱因哈特费力思索。因为，因为他有点感冒发烧，所以他回到卧室，然后......<br/>
“不是，我记错了，”他慌乱地说，他答应了不能再对吉尔菲艾斯撒谎，“我没有穿军装。我穿着我的睡衣，我还没来得及换上睡裤......”<br/>
吉尔菲艾斯点点头，“也就是说，你的脖子，”他按了按莱因哈特颈后轻微发烫的那一块，那种花香就是从那里传来，“你的性腺，裸露在空气里，对吗？而且你当时还在发热？”他们找到他的时候，陷入昏迷的他身上仍然烫的惊人。<br/>
莱因哈特点头。<br/>
“莱因哈特......你当时是不是在发情期？你为什么不用抑制剂？”<br/>
“我不在发情期，”莱因哈特立刻否认，“我的日子不是那个时候，御医计算过......我当时发热是因为感冒。而且我也不用抑制剂。”抑制剂会影响思维，让人在那几天昏昏欲睡。所以他都是按照算好的日期，用乱七八糟的工具克制一下情欲，一边工作一边熬过发情热，并且让他的alpha臣子和护卫自己打阻隔剂——他毕竟是个皇帝。<br/>
吉尔菲艾斯明白了。莱因哈特25年没有被标记过，又不肯用抑制剂，他的发情期和发情机制肯定紊乱的一塌糊涂，他根本不知道自己发热是感冒还是发情。就像现在......他的信息素就一直这么若有若无的泄漏着，他自己恐怕都已经习惯，完全闻不到了。<br/>
他的情况根本不能算是轮奸。虽然他没有口头表示同意，但是同意有很多种表达方法。一个omega肆无忌惮的散发信息素，裸露自己的性腺，对那些第一批抵达的同盟陆战队员来说，不就是邀请他们上他的意思吗？<br/>
这些同盟士兵和德奴仙的无辜人民，真是因为帝国皇帝的缺乏常识而白死了。<br/>
他都想象不出陪审团知道这一切后，还怎么可能给他减罪。他们说不定会当庭宣判绞死他。或者更糟。</p><p>吉尔菲艾斯只好转向第三种辩护方案。<br/>
“莱因哈特，他们是怎么干你的？”<br/>
莱因哈特更加可怜的看着他。他赤身裸体，躺坐在被自己的穴口吐了一地的椅子里，两腿大开，手臂和小腿分别被链子绑在扶手上。但是莱因哈特这次没有再抵抗，他直接说了。<br/>
“一开始是从背后，我的脸被按在地毯里，我试图反抗......然后也有人从正面，让我抱着自己的腿，或者从侧面，这样我就可以同时给三个人，一个人我给他口交、还有两个人一起进入我的、我的穴里......最后我也有主动爬上去，坐在他们的鸡巴上，然后自己摇......”他全想起来了……怎么会是这样！他明明记得......他怎么会......！<br/>
他其实问的不是这个。但是莱因哈特主动说了，他也没有打断他。<br/>
“那么，”他提示他，“他们有在你身体里成结吗？有多少人内射了你？你的小穴吃了多少精液？”<br/>
“有......”莱因哈特继续回忆，“一开始每个人都想做到成结，但是等结消太久了，后面的人会直接把前面的人拉出来，”他似乎被记忆中那种结从腔口硬拉出去的疼痛感刺激的抖了一下，“后面就没有了，没有成结，只是内射我，射完就出去，换下一个......”<br/>
“那你被这么多人内射，一开始还有人成结......为什么没有怀孕？你做了什么，莱因哈特？”他看到报告就觉得奇怪。莱因哈特的内部有伤痕，但是没有精液，如果说是精液全被生殖腔吸收了，他的生殖腔又是开放的，也就是说根本没有怀孕……<br/>
“我......我好像......”在他昏过去之前，他的亲卫队找到了他，那些同盟士兵被处死。他当时情绪激动，一心一意觉得自己是被强迫被侮辱了，还输入核密码报复摧毁了同盟一颗行星，然后在赶到的御医面前崩溃大哭、要求他们给他洗干净生殖腔，他不能怀孕……结果现在在吉尔菲艾斯的分析之下，他才发现自己全搞错了！结果他根本就是自找的、自愿的，因为他太久太久没有被任何alpha碰过了，不，他从分化以来就......<br/>
他老实讲了发生的一切。他现在在吉尔菲艾斯面前羞愧极了。<br/>
吉尔菲艾斯摸着他的金发，像是给宠物梳毛那样安抚着他。<br/>
“这可真是太糟了，莱因哈特。我本来还有最后一个方案，就是如果你怀孕了的话，只要DNA显示孩子父亲是同盟公民，他们就不能处死你，因为他们不能处死一个无辜的同盟小孩——你知道的，我去年推动的一滴血法案。只要有任何一部分血统来自同盟，孩子就可以当作同盟人。”<br/>
“那怎么办......”莱因哈特仰起脸问他。<br/>
吉尔菲艾斯似乎是认真思考了一会。<br/>
然后他非常温柔的捧住他的脸，用一种破釜沉舟的语气对莱因哈特说。<br/>
“你还记得我说的话吗，莱因哈特？和囚犯发生关系是违法的，我不能知法犯法。你知道，我从来不是那种人。”<br/>
莱因哈特看着他。然后他感到手脚一轻，差点失去平衡。他的手铐和脚镣应声而落。<br/>
吉尔菲艾斯拦腰抱住他，把他放回床上。</p><p>“吉尔菲艾斯......”他还没有弄清楚这是怎么回事，一个巨大、坚硬，比刚才所有干过他的假鸡巴都要巨大、比撬开他穴腔的内窥钳还要坚硬的东西进入了他。<br/>
他在自己上气不接下气的叫床声中意识到——吉尔菲艾斯进入了他，吉尔菲艾斯在干他。<br/>
他差点又哭出来了。<br/>
吉尔菲艾斯果然永远都会原谅他，他从来不会抛弃他。<br/>
“我会让你怀孕，”他在他耳边说，“我会在你体内成结，然后射精，射满你，让你成为一个大腹便便的精盆、一个只属于我的肉便器。”<br/>
莱因哈特不断点头，但是他觉得吉尔菲艾斯看不到，因为他压在他的背上。他太重了，莱因哈特觉得他每撞他一次，刚才卷进去的五花八门的液体就又被挤了出来。<br/>
“第一个孩子可以给你争取缓刑，然后我们看看能不能保释。”吉尔菲艾斯的动作把他推向墙壁。现在他的脸贴着墙，乱七八糟的液体弄脏了洁净的白墙和他自己的金发。<br/>
“然后你会不停的怀孕、生子、一个接一个，这样他们就没法对你执行死刑。你会生无数的小吉尔菲艾斯，来弥补你对同盟的罪行；我会把他们培养成像我这样的人，而不是你这样……你这次杀了多少德奴仙人，就应该生多少个，来填补你造成的人口空缺。”<br/>
“可是，”莱因哈特想要翻身抗议，而吉尔菲艾斯真的让他翻了过来。他们相连的地方又是一股白沫。吉尔菲艾斯低头咬噬他的乳头。<br/>
“可是这样我会烂掉的，我的生殖腔会烂掉的……”他在巨大的快感中还试图引起吉尔菲艾斯的同情。<br/>
“那你就烂掉好了……你的里面已经烂掉了，不是吗？”吉尔菲艾斯戳着他的心口。<br/>
“我一度以为威斯塔朗特已经是你的极限，”他拔出来，让他侧躺撅起，开始打他。他动了真格的力量一巴掌接一巴掌落在莱因哈特外翻肿起的穴肉间。<br/>
他的屁股一塌糊涂，而他的大腿被吉尔菲艾斯掐住。<br/>
“没想到你还能更出格......明明就是你自己，到处散发信息素，你还大言不惭的告诉我你是怎么坐上去，‘主动摇’？”他把他打松了之后，胡乱抹了一把他的水，又再次一鼓作气进入他，一下一下撞入他同样松软的生殖腔口。<br/>
“你杀了那些人也就算了，你还核平了一颗行星......莱因哈特，我以前不是告诉过你吗？你这叫做迁怒。你不能接受自己是这样下贱、淫荡、人尽可夫的婊子。”他终于逮到机会痛快淋漓的骂他。和莱因哈特分开后，他连女朋友都没有找过，别人都说他异性缘好，天知道其他omega他看都不看一眼......直到今天以前他还是个处男！但是莱因哈特呢？他要真是被轮奸了也就算了，结果他根本就是自己忍不住发情了。他真的不是小时候的那个莱因哈特了，他完全变了……除了他还是一样漂亮，他的信息素还是一样让他心跳加快。<br/>
“莱因哈特，”他的嘴来到他的后颈、牙齿对准那一小块突突跳动的性腺，“不和我在一起，你的堕落真是没有底线......我当初就不应该任由你回去帝国。”<br/>
莱因哈特觉得自己浑身酸痛，腿抖的像筛糠，但是随着这句话，他又积蓄了一点力气......他感到吉尔菲艾斯要在他体内成结了，他的龟头已经完全挤了进去，他的小半个阴茎都要挤了进去……他用仅剩的一点力气调整姿势，用力夹住吉尔菲艾斯壮实的腰。<br/>
“标记我，”他满脸是生理性的泪水，他丝毫也不悲伤，他的体内充盈着快乐，并且很快就要充盈着吉尔菲艾斯，“......回收我。”<br/>
吉尔菲艾斯侧头，以一个古怪但坚定的姿势咬破了他的性腺，注入大量的、自己信息素。莱因哈特的血流了下来。<br/>
他开始成结了。他的阴茎结迅速膨起，堵死了莱因哈特的生殖腔。接着他一股一股、没有止尽似的射进莱因哈特的腔内。<br/>
莱因哈特神情恍惚的摇了摇自己的腰。他疑心自己听到了腹中的水声。<br/>
他努力引起上半身，想和吉尔菲艾斯接吻。</p><p>“等等，”他阻止他。<br/>
他迷惑的看着吉尔菲艾斯，后者酝酿了一下。<br/>
另一股完全不同的、力度更大的液体射进他的体内，那个结消了下去，吉尔菲艾斯拔出来，把剩下的液体全部淋在他的脸上。<br/>
那是吉尔菲艾斯的尿液。<br/>
“动物就是这样进行标记的，”他告诉他，“不想做人的话，那就做动物好了。”<br/>
他拉起莱因哈特，让他跪在床上。<br/>
“我不应该一直试图劝说你改变，”吉尔菲艾斯的声音恢复了温柔。<br/>
“我当年就应该标记你，然后直接命令你。这样对我们两人、对全宇宙都更好。”<br/>
他稍微释放了一点alpha信息素，把自己的阴茎凑到莱因哈特唇边。<br/>
“莱因哈特......舔干净它。”</p><p>莱因哈特看着眼前的阴茎。它裹满了精液、尿液和从自己身体里带出的淫水。<br/>
但它是吉尔菲艾斯的阴茎。<br/>
他把垂下的金发拨到一边，开始认真舔它。<br/>
吉尔菲艾斯标记了他。他是他的alpha，而他不能违背他。<br/>
莱因哈特深信，自己一直在等的——就是这一天。</p><p>- fin -</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A gift for @Usada and @shiho</p><p>让同盟发挥一下审德国皇帝的传统艺能（？</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>